Acaso es ¿Amor?
by Yoruiichiiten
Summary: vive una vida tranquila... hasta que un día se encuentra con el hermano menor de su mejor amigo, y todo lo que conoce se pone de cabeza.. aww ese niño, lo vuelve loco! tan excit... Una fiesta! es el momento perfecto para dar cabida a la imaginacion! lemon
1. el comienzo de la noche inolvidable

_Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen_

_sino son Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Capitulo 1: una noche de locura**_

Era un dia comun, los pajaros cantaban, el sol brillaba... todo parecía perfecto, jamas podía imaginar lo que ocurriría aquella noche... estaban ambos recostados en el árbol de siempre, a la misma hora de siempre, una total rutina!... era común verlos juntos todo el tiempo y ante la mirada de muchas chicas, ¿como no? eran la tentación en carne propia... un rubio ojos azules con un cuerpo escultural y muy musculoso, y un morocho azabache, con una piel bien blanca y con dos ojeras muy sexys, era como un cuadro perfecto, pero no les importaba mucho... que la gente los estuviera mirando, a veces hasta sacaban provecho de su imagen, ante su total aburrimiento, decidieron irse al mall, a comprar ropa nueva para la fiesta de aquella noche...

-ehh, Naruto... levántate! nos vamos de aquí- dijo derrepente el azabache mientras se levantaba de su reposo

-awww... si quieres... (bostezo)... tu vete, yo no tengo ganas- respondió el rubio mientras se relajaba aun mas sobre el árbol

- ¬¬! tu! pequeño idiota! dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza, y lo arrastraba x el parque hacia la calle mas cercana

-auch.. auch..auch... Itachi! Baka! que haces?- respondió con una típica lagrima mientras se sobaba la cabeza en tono gracioso... no ves que no quiero ir!

- tu! ¬¬! lo haces a propósito, para que termine cargándote! verdad?- dijo con un tono frio el azabache...

-iupp! Itachi! esta bien, trancas... respondio mientras se soltaba y caminaba junto a su amigo al bus mas cercano hacia al mall!... se puede saber por que vamos hacia el centro comercial?

-aun preguntas xq!... has olvidado acaso que hay esta noche...

-esta noche...mmm... eto.. eto..

-no sabes.. no es asi?

-eto... :P

-hoy es la fiesta que dar Yamanaka Ino!

-awww! lo habia olvidado, wuauu sus fiestas son las mejores! nadie faltara!

-si! x eso tenemos que buscar ropa adecuada... dijo algo distante

-mmm... buscar ropa... de cuando aca tu bien arreglado...

-jap! acaso no ves que soy un Uchiha! siempre estoy bien vestido...

-Tan arrogante! te pareces a tu hermanito menor! :P, pero esto me huele, que te arreglas mucho xk veras a una chica... no es asi... dijo con su sonrisita pervertida el rubio

-mi hermano!, ese niño me descontrola a veces!, y quien dijo k vería a una mujer! respondió divagando el azabache, ademas eso no te interesa..

-jajajjaj... mira tratas de cambiar el tema! ya se quien es! Veras a Konan! no es asi? :P

-tu!

se la pasaron conversando todo el tiempo de la fiesta en el auto hasta que llegaron al mall! al bajar de este, comenzaron de nuevo a ser rodeados por chicas, al rubio le divertia, pero para el azabache ya era un poco cansado, el rubio se quedo conversando, mientras que el otro con la mirada los ahuyento... al ver que su amiga de la infancia no estaba de buen humor decidió seguirlo, y molestarlo un poco haber si se calmaba...

-nee... Itachi! tu hermano.. cuantos años tiene?- dijo un poco pícaro el rubio

-mi hermano?... xk tanto interes en el? respondió algo extrañado el azabache

-nee... nee... k no puedo... tu hermano, no lo veo k! ¿2 años? ¿4? aww 5 años!... desde...

-la muerte de mis padres..

-awww... sabes k! olvidalo... dijo tratando de desviar el tema el rubio en un intento deseperado

-aun asi... tu... k kieres con mi hermano!

-eto... nee... yo...mmm..- dibagaba algo tierno el rubio

-es acaso que la oveja se quiere convertir en el lobo! (en este caso zorro XD) .. y abusar de mi pequeño...

-mmm...

-lo estas pensando Naruto...

-mmm...

-era broma... lo sabes verdad...

-me lo darias... a tu hermano x una noche...

-NARUTO! era broma!

-noo! tu me provocaste ahora cumplirás! dijo con pequeño berrinche el rubio

-Que te hace creer que te lo daré! respondió algo traumado el azabache

-que te lo quitare de encima durante una noche! y no cualquiera... es la noche mas esperada del año! LA FIESTA DE RUBIA!

-esta bien! tu ganas lo tendrás 24 horas a partir de que comience la fiesta! dijo con un tono burlón el morocho.. cosa que no entendió el rubio

ambos seguían de tienda en tienda probandoce de lo mejor en ropa! hacia comentarios innecesarios! algos ofensivos un par de bromas, y algo de ¿estudio? naaaa... eso ni al caso, mas bien el tema hay era la fiesta... el rubio pensaba lo que le haría al morocho menor, no lo violaría ni nada! mas bien lo utilizaría para llegar donde las chicas mas ardientes y mayores, a ellas las volvía loca un chico menor... oportunidad perfecta! mientras que el azabache se reia mentalmente... lo que le tocaría pasar con un menor! ese niño causaba problemas, y mas que no tiene amigos ni a ido a un baile! seria el desastre para el rubio! la peor mal jugada de su vida! y eso lo divertiría! mas por que se lo saca de encima! y el otro se la pasaría muy mal! o eso creía!

**_continuara..._**

_DT: este es el primer capi! asi k el otro fue total confusion! :P perdon!_


	2. la inesperada confesión y un loco trato

_Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen_

_sino son Masashi Kishimoto_

_cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia XD_

_**Capitulo 2: cuenta regresiva para el desastre**_

luego de haber estado toda la tarde comprando, decidieron dirigirse cada uno a su casa... debía ponerse la mejor gala, la mejor pinta pa la noche... ya en el bus de regreso, seguían charlando de su vida _(no se cansan nunca ese par :P ) _decidieron tomar el tema de los prestamos de esa noche, Itachi había decidido darle a su hermano por una noche a cambio de que el le dejara a la mujer mas ardiente de esa noche, y por su puesto esa seria la ojos perla heredera... de una gran franquicia de hoteles... el azabache sabia muy bien lo que hacia, sabia que al rubio le gustaba hace mucho tiempo la ojos perla y que esa noche daría su gran jugada con ella, así que al final terminaría desistiendo de tener a su hermano menor...

-Naruto, el acuerdo ya esta hecho-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad el azabache... aun tienes tiempo de renunciar

-...mmm... yo...

-...si...

-es... esta bien... ufff quédate con... Hinata Hyuga, y yo tendré... a tu hermano... dijo algo ofuscado e impotente, algo que dejo muy extrañado al morocho

-awww, ya veo... así que es un trato, tendré a la mejor chica, mientras tu estas con un chiquillo! esta noche promete - respondió con un tono burlón mientras se levantaba de su asiento para bajar del bus

esto dejo choqueado al rubio... ¿de verdad dejaría a la mujer que quería hace mucho tiempo? por un ¿hombre menor? estaba loco acaso, por mas que quería ligar con muchas chicas esa noche... no valía realmente la pena... el rubio siguió pensando los pro y contra del trato que acabo de cerrar con su amigo de la infancia, y sin darse cuenta su amigo ya se había bajado del auto bus hace dos cuadras antes... se bajo al vuelo y corrió muy rápido para poder alcanzarlo... pero al final termino por llegar hasta su casa... tenia que hablar con el... realmente debía hacerlo, no podía dejar que se quedara con ella, de verdad la quería... estaba en frente de la puerta de la cada del azabache... todo agitado por correr mucho... respirando con un poco de dificultad, respiro muy hondo... y sin pensarlo Comenzó a tocar el timbre como loco.. mientras que gritaba ITACHI! ITACHI! TU! ÁBREME AHORA MISMO LA PUERTA!... siguió así hasta mas o menos unos 5 minutos...

Derrepente de la nada se abrió la puerta... el rubio ya se iba a abalanzar sobre el que abría! cuando se dio cuenta que el que lo estaba recibiendo no era su amigo de la infancia...¡¿quien era? también era un morocho, de piel blanca como la nieve, de cabello azulejo algo negruzco, con un cuerpo muy escultural, y hasta un poco mas alto que el... el rubio prácticamente lo comió con la mirada... el morocho no se inmuto ante lo que paso... esa persona frente a sus ojo simplemente era PERFECTO!

-!¿tu... quien eres?- pregunto un poco nervioso el rubio

-yo... soy Uchiha Sasuke... respondió con superioridad y desviando la mirada el azabache

_(sasuke...) _awwww! Tu eres el Hermano menor de Itachi! tanto tiempo sin verte- contesto con una típica sonrisa el rubio mientras metía sus dedos sobre la cabellera del azabache y se la revolvía muy tiernamente

-oye! tu!... dijo mientras se quitaba las manos de este de encima

-Y dime donde esta Itachi! interrumpió de una el ojos azules

-Itachi! nose... llego corriendo gritando k había hecho un trato muy bueno! cogió un par de ropas y se fue por las mismas... dijo sin vacilo y algo cansado mientras bostezaba el azabache

-ese maldito!...

-aww, y dijo k tu me llevarías a la fiesta de la rubia...

-nee... eto...

-no soy un crió, así k iré x mi cuenta...

-esta bien, yo pasare x ti, no te preocupes...

dijo esto mientras volvía a revolver el cabello del azabache, esta vez el Uchiha menor no se quito las manos de encima... mas bien desvio un poco la mirada mientras un pequeño sonrojo se hacia evidente... el rubio no se percato de esto se veía un poco preocupado, enojado y a la vez esquizofrenico, el rubio dejo la cabeza del azabache para recoger las bolsas de compras que había hecho anteriormente, se le habían caído al tratar de romper la puerta para entrar... esto dejo un poco sorprendido al azabache por la brusquedad en que se soltó de el... ¿xq?... que rayos pasaba por su cabeza... ¿es acaso que hizo algo mal? ¿x k se alejo de esa manera? no.. mas bien xk le importaba tanto ese hombre... recién lo conoció... ademas era el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor... solo... quería estar un poco mas a su lado... derrepente sin pensarlo estaba agarrado de la espalda del rubio apretando su camisa muy fuertemente, era como si no quisiera dejarlo ir... esto dejo choqueado al rubio... ese niño... que tenia en la cabeza, estando en una posición un poco comprometedora...

-nee... Sasuke...

-quedate...

-mmm...

-quedate.. un rato mas... a mi lado...por favor... dijo con una voz muy suave el azabache

-de, k rayos hablas niño! respondió algo preocupado el rubio _(aun seguían agarrados)_

-tu!... una persona como tu!... como puede ser posible!... continuo hablando muy bajo el azabache, estaba un poco nervioso y algo colorado...

-ehy!

-TU ME GUSTAS!

-QUE!

-así que haste responsable! grito el morocho

-ehy! tuu! niño! que rayos hablas!- respondió con una cara de O.o mientras se soltaba don brusquedad de azabache

el azabache comenzó a empujar al rubio para que saliera de su casa, no quería mirarlo... que había hecho... se había ¿CONFESADO?... era una total vergüenza... el rubio seguía un poco fuera de si, el hermano menor de su mejor amigo era Homosexual! y mas se le había declarado.. aun peor recién lo conocía... bueno no en si, lo había visto un par de veces... antes del accidente... pero aun así... xk!... cuando regreso en si, el ya estaba fuera de la casa... mientras que el azabache estaba como un tomate!... este día seria muy largo!

**_continuara..._**

_Db: en el proximo capitulo... el pasado de los hermanos Uchiha y por el amor de Sasuke por Naruto! _

_awiiiiiii ya se acerca la fiesta de la RUBIA_


	3. eso lo explica todo

_Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen_

_sino son Masashi Kishimoto_

_cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia XD_

_**Capitulo 3: eso explica todo**_

Cuando por fin regreso en si el ya estaba fuera de la casa de su amigo de la infancia... mientras que el azabache estaba totalmente colorado... de verdad seria un día muy largo...

Después de la penosa escena, el rubio se dirigió a su casa, estaba cansado y tenia que procesar la información que recibió!... tenia un poco de sueño, y le dolía un poco la cabeza... al llegar a su departamento en uno de los barrios mas prestigioso de la ciudad, se dirigió directo hacia su cuarto... y cayo de una encima de su cama... boca abajo lo que hizo fue coger su almohada y apretarla un poco contra si... y cayo en un profundo sueño...

* * *

_como era posible... a si.. ahora lo recuerda... lo que había pasado ya hace 5 años atrás... en aquel entonces... solo tenia 17 años de edad.. joven e inexperto... siii como era de esperarse todo los años, los padres de su mejor amigo se iban de viaje al norte del país, a visitar unos familiares... regresarían en 5 a 6 días casi una semana eso eran unas mini vacaciones ya que convivir con ellos era muy tedioso y cansado... Pero... nunca se percataron que ese seria su ultimo viaje... iban por la carretera principal esa dia estaba que llovía mucho, y la marea del rió había subido al pasar por este... el puente colapso rompiéndose y haciendo que ellos cayeran al rió... no se pudo mas... la marea era fuerte... termino ahogándolos..._

_lo recuerda muy bien... salio en todas las noticias.. no eran los únicos afectados... arrastro con ellos por lo menos unos 5 vehículos mas... si! para ese entonces ellos ya eran mayores... osea su persona y amigo de infancia... pero... ¿su hermano menor? apenas tenia 12, como podía enfrentar ese trauma... recuerda bien que Itachi siempre cuido bien a su pequeño hermano... Pero... ¿cuando fue que sucedió eso...? la penosa historia donde.. su vida se volco entera... donde un hombre se le confesaba..._

_el rubio tenia la rara manía de meter siempre su mano en los cabellos de sus menores y revolverlos... era una manera de decir yo te cuidare no te preocupes si!... pero... sasuke... era el hermano de alguien muy importante para el! era obvio que ya de por si lo tenia que cuidarlo... ya que era menor a el... lo agarraba como si fuera un juguete... le compraba cosas... para que se pusiera.. aunque no fuera muy al estilo Uchiha... sino mas bien Uzumaki... esto le ayudaba una vida al Uchiha mayor... ya que estudiar, tener un trabajo y mantener a alguien no era nada sencillo... EL se convirtió en otro hermano mayor... o eso era lo que __creía... pasaron los meses... parecía que Sasuke ya comenzaba a recuperarse de ese trauma... y mas aun cuando alguien lo estaba ayudando a superarlo con el..._

* * *

El rubio se levanto algo somnoliento... tuvo un loco sueño... estaba viendo su pasado como si fuera a morirse y ve pasar su vida por delante... con algo de pereza se levanta finalmente de su cama... mientras bostezaba y se desperezaba... pero no fue hasta que vio la hora cuando se puso a toda marcha... eran las 20:55 pm tenia que apurarse... sino, no podría entrar a la Fiesta de la rubia... ademas tenia que ir a ver a Sasuke... nooo.. esperen... el dijo que podria ir solo... bueno ya no era un crio asi que el se las arregle... asi fue... se metio de un soplo al baño... se baño lo mejor que pudo mientra interpretaba _"sexy and i know it" _salio envuelto en toalla, se miro al espejo por unos segundos... a si.. esa marca... tenia una pequeña marca en la espalda baja... había olvidado como se la hizo... pero eso era tema de conversación para una chica... podía inventar que era militar o que se yo... corrió rápido al armario... busco su mejor cachina se la puso.. se peluconio (asi le decia Sai cuando se ponia ropa cara XD) y salio por las mismas... al llegar a la fiesta ya eran las 10 de la noche...para ser hombre se demoraba mucho en vestirse...

-hola a todos! llego diciendo el rubio mientras bajaba de su deportivo blanco...

-aww... Naruto-kun! bienvenido...! respondió una rubia ojos turquesa mientras lo recibía en la puerta de una gran mansión...

-Ino-chan! vaya esta vez te luciste! en esta fiesta! :D continuo el rubio mientras le pasaba su brazo por el cuello, y caminaban hacia la fiesta en la piscina _(wuau y era de noche XD) _

-me alegra que uno de los galanes de esta ciudad, haya decidido venir a mi fiesta-respondido coqueta la rubia

-y como no hacerlo... nuestra anfitriona, siempre da las mejores fiestas, ademas no quería dejar de venir a ver tu belleza-continuo ante el coqueteo el rubio

al ver esto algunos de la fiesta comenzaron a hablar, un par de rubios... Dios que pareja... ademas siempre les gustaba jugar a hacer amantes, aunque en realidad sean muy grandes amigos...

-naruto-kun...

-Ino-chan...

O.o todos tenían una cara asi! al ver como estaban bailando, muy apegados... Cuando derrepente la mirada fue fijada hacia otro lugar... habían llegado un par de personas.. y entre ellos se encontraba El hermano menor de su mejor amigo... Uchiha Sasuke... pareciera que los años le sientan bien... ya que fue la tentación de muchas aun siendo mayores que el!... despertaba mas que una mirada pervertida en mujeres... y hasta hombres... la rubia se soltó de el ojos azules para dirigirse a saludarlo... pero este paso al lado sin siquiera voltear a verlo... y es mas se dirigió directo hacia donde estaba el rubio... este se quedo paralizado... aun recordaba lo que le había dicho en la tarde...

-nee... Sasuke-kun...

-tu! ¿Por que no me fuiste a recoger...? ¡dijiste que lo harías!

-eto...

-eres un mentiroso...! respondió enojado el morocho

-Vasta de comportarte como un crió! ya no lo eres! así que tu puedes cuidarte solo!- le contesto el rubio algo frió y con superioridad...

esto dejo aun mas molesto al azabache... cuando finalmente le iba a contestar... el rubio cambio su enfado por una cara sonriente... entre la multitud esta una hermosa mujer de piel blanca como la nieve con una cabellera negra azuleja y unos ojos de perla... traía puesto un vestido blanco que hacia contraste con su melena... caminaba junto a un azabache de gran estatura... parecía que se la pasaban bien... al notar esto el Uchiha menor se enojo aun mas... ¿como era posible que prestara su atención en alguien mas? ¿no le importo en nada su confesión? ¿porque rayos lo trataba mal? ¿quien era ella como para captar la mirada de su rubio? si lo habia dicho bien... ahora el le pertenecía...

-¿quien es ella?- pregunto algo frió el azabache...

-¿ella?... ella es la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo... :$ es Hinata Hyuga... dijo algo extasiado el rubio ante la presencia de la ojos perla

-Hinata... Hyuga... la heredera de una rama de hoteles...

-sii! ademas de ser muy hermosa... es muy rica... en el buen sentido de la palabra... siguió hablando maravillas el rubio lo que no le hacia gracia al azabache...

-ella... esa mujer tan pálida... de verdad te gusta?- pregunto frió el morocho

-gustarme!... creo que la amo... contesto con una sonrisa el rubio... esto si fue el limite! como era posible que le dijera eso en su cara, después de haberle dicho que le gustaba en la tarde... ese hombre era un insensible... pero aun así... lo volvía loco...

el rubio se iba a acercar a la ojos perla... cuando un fuerte brazo lo detuvo... y sin mas lo arrastro a la parte mas desolada de la casa.._. tenia que alegarlo de ella... ashhh eso le daba un cierto coraje... que persona mas boba le vino a buscar... de todos los hombres de esa ciudad tuvo que escoger al mejor amigo de su hermano mayor... ademas un ricachon de industrias de ramen... y conocido por ser un pervertido don juan... pero no era de dudar que ese cuerpo bronceado y bien trabajado le sacaba lo peor de su mente..._

-Sasuke! Sueltame! ¿a donde rayos vamos?

-...

-SASUKE! grito mientras de un tirón se soltó de este... ¿en que diablos estas pensando?

el azabache agarro al rubio de las muñecas... las sujeto fuertemente mientras lo arrinconaba hacia la pared... esto dejo choqueado al rubio... ¿que estaba haciendo...?

-Sasu...

no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintio la lengua del azabache jugar con su lóbulo, comenzó a mordisquearlo de poco a poco... eso de verdad le gustaba... dejo de forcejear las manos... al darse cuenta de eso el azabache comenzó a bajar lentamente por su cuello mientras le daba pequeños y muy sensuales beso... llego hasta su cuello y lentamente le dio un mordisco en su manzana... esto hizo gemir al rubio... o si! eso le gustaba... siguio chupandola un poco mas... le gustaba oir esos gemidos roncos de su rubiecito... el ojos azules tenia un pequeño sonrojo... o ese niño de verdad lo estaba excitando... el azabache comenzó a dar de nuevo pequeños besos por el cuello hasta llegar a la barbilla del rubio... daba pequeños mordisqueos acompañados de miradas provocadoras... esto hizo abrir la boca del rubio en son de excitación... al ver esto el morocho saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer un pequeño camino hacia los comienzos de la boca... el rubio abrió un poco mas la boca... quería sentirlo... lo deseaba... con todas sus fuerzas... el azabache dio una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad... y volvio a bajar hacia su cuello... awww ese niño estaba jugando con el! provocarlo así y luego dejarlo con ganas... el azabache regreso de nuevo a su lobulo... les fascinaba jugar con el... y mas porque esto hacían que le temblara las piernas a su rubio...

-ehy! Dobe!... parece que lo estas disfrutando- susurro el azabache en el oído de rubio... mientras soltó una mano de este... y lentamente desabrocho sus pantalones... e introducía la mano en ellos...

-tuu! que... estas... ahhhhhh!... ahhhh! ahh!- el rubio no podía contenerse... ese niño lo estaba sacando de si... aww como lo deseaba...

el azabache disfrutaba plenamente ver a aquel hombre gemir para el! era una delicia... pero la diversión se terminaría... cuando el mayor ya no lo soporte... y así fue.. el rubio se despego de un solo empujón del azabache... estaban todo sudados y agitados... el rubio salio corriendo todo colorado.. mientras Gritaba: SASUKE IDIOTA!

este solo lo observo irse... mientras pensaba... fue un buen comienzo... y logro sacar de la mente a aquella mujer... y mas aun la noche era joven... faltaba poco para su siguiente táctica... ese hombre ! lo tendrá por completo esa noche... se repetía en su cabeza el Uchiha...

**_Continuara..._**

_uff yo se no aclare lo del porque la confesión así de sencilla de sasuke..._

_pero ya se ira dando en los próximos episodios! :D_


	4. ahora veras niño!

_Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen_

_sino son Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Capitulo 4: ahora veras... Niño!**_

Después de haber salido corriendo se dirigió al segundo piso de la mansión de la rubio! fue directo al baño!... oww maldición... estaba bien excitado, si seguía con el! se correría hay mismo! awwwww maldito niño como lo excitaba...ashhhh... el rubio se bajo los pantalones y de una se comenzo a frotarlo lo mas rapido k pudo... mientras se imaginaba a la ojos perla... toda desnuda insinuandocele pero no podia correrse... ¿PORQUE? assshhhhhh... de repente se le vino una imagen un poco loca a la cabeza... veia al azabache enfrente de el, absolutamente todo desnudo... y comenzo a acercarsele, a lamerle uno de sus pesones mientras lo veia directo a los ojos... luego tomaba ambos mienbros y los restregaba y los apretaba, los masajeaba de arriba hacia abajo, lo mas veloz k podia... en tanto le mordia su labio inferior... OWWWWW ESTO LO PUSO MAS CACHONDO... luego de esa pequeña Fantasia logro por fin correrse!... Se lavo la cara y se limpio un poco el sudor del cuerpo!... salio del baño y se fue directo hacia la fiesta... lo primero k hizo fue tomarse un par de jarros de trago muy fuerte... y de una se lanzo al acecho...

**-hoy te ves muy hermosa-** comenzó a decirle a una pelo rosada que estaba junto a el... muy pícaro el rubio

**-aw... Naruto-kun!, pero si que a pasado tiempo**- respondió con una sonrisa y algo apenada la haruno

-**vaya que ha pasado tiempo... mira lo hermosa que te has puesto**- continuo coqueteando el rubio mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-**ne... Naruto-kun... me avergüenzas... diciendo esas cosas...**

- XD **nee. Sakura... luego vamos aun lugar mas privado...** el rubio comenzó a poner en tono al la pelo rosado cuando por detrás lo sale topando el azabache

-**Hey tu Dobe! donde te metiste?... - **dijo enojado el azabache mientras apartaba bruscamente al rubio de la peli rosada

-**sasuke! ¿que quieres?- ** respondió sin hacer mucho caso el rubio mientras tomaba de nuevo por el brazo a la ojos jade, y esta solo miraba desconcertada la escena.

el azabache enojado al ver tal escena lo que hizo fue tomar a la ojos jade del otro brazo, mientras con una sonrisa picara y guiñando el ojo le susurro al oído: **¿****Vamos a bailar?**

**-aww.. sii sasuke-kun!** se limito a responder la peli rosada en tanto dejaba varado al rubio

Este solo cerca del bar vio como el hermano Homo! de su mejor amigo se llevaba a su presa de hoy! se limito a hacer un pequeño gruñido, mientras se sentaba en un banquillo bebiendo un wisky doble! ...se sentó con la espalda hacia el bar! y mirando a muchas parejas bailar! y a su segunda presa irse con un chico muy parecido al Azabache! ese tal modelo sai!... Grrr! ese no era su noche! primero la apuesta! luego la casi violación! y ahora sus chicas! k rayos! El bebia mientras en su cabeza solo se repetia una cosa** JAMAS VOLVERE A UNA FIESTA DE LA RUBIA!.**

Luego de mártirisarce , y cranear un poco lo que ocurrio en un par de horas... se quedo en shot al ver la escena frente a sus ojos! **EL AZABACHE ESTA SEDUCIÉNDOLO MIENTRAS BAILABA CON LA PELOS ROSADA!** se notaba a leguas k estaba cachondo.. se daba a notar por como tenia esa mirada picara.. de tómame ahora y seré tu perrito, tu servidor! **ESO LO ESTABA PONIENDO EN TONO**!...ashhhh eso lo enoja, solo con una mirada lo ponia asi! simplemente queria tomarlo en frente de todos y verlo sometido! quería hacerlo gritar!

La música se ponía mas pegadiza, y la gente mas loka! se veia a algunos tirarse a la piscina! otros comenzar a desvestirse de forma muy cómica! otros llorando! y algunos hasta gritando algo de salvación! Esas fiestas si que daban de que hablar! pero aun así no se sentía tranquilo... como no... la ojos jade estaba en un rincon junto al azabache, ella insinuandocele de todos los sentidos! casi violandolo hay mismo! mientras que el le daba alas, y parecia ya seder... y ahora cuando ya le estaba gustando!

Ashhhh ese niño! ese niño! como se atreve a seducirlo, y pararle el carro de una! llendoce con su chica y poniéndola en tono a ella! Rayos! como lo estaba deseando! pero que rayos... ya lo habia dejado y ya se le habia pasado la oportunidad! hace yaa hace rato! ademas el tuvo la culpa por apartarlo! el **DE VERDAD TUVO TODA LA CULPA!...** bueno lo que haria ahora era mejor irse... ya no soportaba mas ese lugar, esa escena, toda esa testosterona a flor!

El rubio se paro de su banquillo... pero al instante se volvio a sentar... o si! estaba todo mareado! habia estado tomando mucho para olvidar las horas antes, que no se dio cuenta cuanto habia tomado... decidio quedarse un poco mas... y eso fue bueno, ya que al rato aparecio de la nada la anfitriona de la fiesta!** INO **un poco mareada.. comenzado a tocarlo a seducirlo.. esto le causo gracia ya que no le salia muy bien!

El ojos azules tomo a la rubia por el brazo y en son de un abrazo comenzó a bailar muy pegado!

La mirada de todos se volvió a posar sobre ellos ya que la música cambio a un tango muy sexy! se notaba que ambos necesitaban divertirse ya que el modelito la dejo por una friki que habia por hay! luego de bailar un poco y sacarle brillo al piso... el rubio y la ojos turquesa se dirigieron hacia una pequeña estancia donde se sentaron a beber mas... el lugar donde esta ubicado era perfecto! se veia toda la fiesta desde ahí! parecia que el rubio al fin se olvido del azabache ya que el coqueteo siguio con la ojos Yamanaka...

-**Naruto-kun! ehy! estas excita...**

**-ja! Ino! hermosa, eso no se dice en una fiesta...**

**-no sabia que yo te ponia asi...**

**-mi rubia, con ese cuerpo a cualquiera vuelves loco...**

**-lastima que el chico que me gusta no piense asi...**

**-mmm... ¿quien es ese idiota ciego?**

**-Sai! ese es su nombre**

**-el modelito... vaya que sabes escoger, pero que paso... te vi con el hace rato y por eso no me acerque**

**-el... awwww... ese chico... me dejo por otra...- **dijo la rubia un poco triste mientras se tomaba un trago de un solo sorbo

**-vaya... oye quieres que te ayude...**

**-ayudarme... ¿como?**

**-el te esta viendo desde hace rato... no te quita la mirada de encima...**

**-esta bien dale... juguemos a algo mi rubio...**

el Uzumaki tomo un trago y disimulando se lo lanzo el el vestido a la rubia.. esta no emitió comentario y solo hizo cara de asombro... en ese el rubio toma una servilleta y al disimulo comienza a toquetearla... _eso lo puso cachondo mas de lo que estaba.. parecia que aun era normal al gustarle la rubia._.. entonces comenzaron con la gran jugada... la rubia hizo como si el se estuviera propasando.. y oh! coincidencia el único que veia eso era el modelito... este se acerco para defenderla.. y comenzo una riña en voz baja... cuando...

Al otro lado el azabache miraba como la rubia seducia al modelito! y segun el utilizaba al rubio... y el solo se dejaba como perro masoquista... esto lo enfurecio asi que decidio seguir el juego... tomo a la ojos jade del brazo y la arrastro hasta donde estaban ese par de rubios... y frente a ellos tomo bruscamente la cara de la ojos jade y le arranco un tremendo beso... **WUAAAA! K RAYOS HACIA ESE AZABACHE!** ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso... El rubio cogio un brazo del azabache y sin decir palabra se lo llevo de un suspiro de la fiesta... cerca del lugar estaba su auto abrió rápido la puerta y lo metió de una...

-**Hey tu Dobe! ¿que rayos estas hacie...** sin poder decir mas el rubio le saco tremendo beso, se elevo entre la lengua y el borde húmedo del paladar, producido por el movimiento de la lengua en la boca y el desplazamiento de saliva provocado por succión... era un beso perfecto, lleno de amor! y mas aun de pura pasión!... después de unos minutos el azabache logro soltarse de los fuertes brazos del rubio... y respirando como si le hubiera succionado el aire entero, decidió irse rápido de hay...

-**¿a donde vas?**- dijo el ojos azules mientras lo detenía con una mano la puerta abierta!... el azabache se limito a responder... **¿es acaso que tu si puedes tomarme como quieras y yo no?... ¿esto no es lo que querías?...** continuo con sus multiples preguntas en tanto el azabache solo se quedaba quieto ahy.. sin decir nada **RESPONDE**

**-te amo!**

**-ehhh**

**-te amo demasiado!**

**-¿entonces porque me rechazas? ¿ pensé que esto es lo que querías?**

**-COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE! CUANDO TE VEO COQUETEAR CON VARIAS MUJERES DESPUES DE LO QUE TE HICE! DESPUES DE LO QUE TE DIJE!- **grito el azabache con la cara toda colorada de la rabia y de la vergüenza.

**-PRIMERO TE ME CONFIESAS... LUEGO ME TOCAS A TU GUSTO... Y AHORA QUE DECIDO EXPLORAR ME RECHAZAS! SABES ESTO** **SOLO LO HICE PARA SACARTE DE MI CABEZA...**

**-EHH!**

**-tu! niñito baka! como u****n arrogante y mimado chico se pudo meter en mi asi! como pudiste moverme el el piso asi! PORQUE RAYOS SIENTO TODO ESTO! PORQUE... **el azabache acerco levemente su cara al oido del rubio y susurro**: ¿porque? el porque es facil de responder! TU ME AMAS! y demasiado!**

Ese leve susurro fue la llama de la pasion! el rubio se limito a mirarlo mientras conducia con mucha velocidad hacia su depa! en tanto el azabache tenia su cara recostada en las piernas del rubio... este solo lo veía y con una mano sobaba el abdomen del ojos azules.

**Continuara...**


End file.
